The present invention relates to a gas turbine power plant fired by a waterbearing fuel.
The invention also concerns method for utilizing the heat value (calorific value) of a water-bearing fuel.
Presently, a predried solid fuel, e.g., peat, wood chips, or coal, is burned in a low pressure using, for instance, a stoker fired boiler, pulverized fuel fired boiler, or fluidized bed boiler. The art also conventionally utilizes fuel oil and natural gas for generation of heat and electric energy in a gas turbine process. The aforementioned process can also be complemented by a process referred to as the Rankine cycle where steam is generated in the exhaust gas boiler of the turbine and fed into a separate steam turbine. In a more advanced modification of the method, steam is fed as injection steam into the gas turbine itself whereby both the mass flow through the turbine and the heat value of the gas are increased and the output power at the gas turbine shaft as well as the process efficiency are improved. Test plants utilizing coal for firing the gas turbine also exist.